


Pick Up Lines

by Winder



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winder/pseuds/Winder
Summary: HiJack! I don't own RotG or HtTYD. Hiccup want's to try getting the attention of someone but doesn't know how to go about it. Jack suggests pick up line but Hiccup knows the comebacks.





	

Pick Up Lines

"I just don't get it." Hiccup grumbled as he marched into his room and slammed his door shut while Jack looked up from the game he had been playing with Toothless.

Eyeing the green eyed boy, the white haired winter spirit floated to his feet and only frowned slightly when the night fury melted their game with a quick burst of flames. What a sore loser.

"You okay Hic?" He asked as the young Viking rolled his eye's and flopped down on his bed.

"Oh yeah, I'm completely fine. Snotlout just managed to get a date and I'm still sitting here, single, talking to an ice fairy." He grumbled while Jack gave him a look of fake hurt.

"Your words wound me deeply." He sighed as he sat down next to the boy while Hiccup placed his hand's to his forehead.

"You'd think that after taming dragons they would be lining up outside my door." Hiccup went on, either not hearing Jack or just completely ignoring him. "But nooo. They still want to go out with the 'all muscle, no brains' kind of guy."

"Well, maybe it's the way you're approaching them." Jack suggested with a small shrug while Toothless let out a slight snort from where he was laying. "You know just saying hello works."

Hiccup frowned as he got up on his elbow's in order to raise a brow at the boy.

"No it doesn't," He said before his frown deepened, "especially if you're me. Have you seen me try and say hello?" He growled while the boy just gave him a deadpanned look. "U-Um hi, hi Astrid, hi. I was, um hi Astrid. It's like listening to something on repeat."

Jack was silent for a moment as he thought about it.

"Okay so saying hello is off the table..."

"Well than how do I go about doing it?" Hiccup sneered harmlessly as Jack shrugged once more.

"You could always try pick up lines." He suggested while the young Viking let out a groan and flopped back down.

"Are you kidding?" He sighed before sitting back up and turning to face Jack. "Have you not heard all of the comeback's for those?"

"Alright than how about this?" Jack asked as he placed his staff beside the bed before he turned back to the boy and placed his hand's on his crossed knee's. "I'll say a pick up line and you use whatever come back you've heard for it. The one that you can't think of a comeback for is the one you use on your next target."

The brunet just stared at him for a moment, almost as if he wanted to say something but couldn't think of the words that he could use to best describe it.

"I don't think..."

"What? It's a great idea!" Jack grinned as he ruffled the boy's hair and than sat back once more. "How did you get to be so beautiful?" Jack smirked as he watched the boy's face flush for a moment.

"I must have been given your share." Hiccup replied as he dropped his chin in his hand and glared at a wide eyed Jack for a moment.

He'd never heard that one before.

Shaking his head slightly he thought of another one.

"Your face must turn a few heads." He grinned.

This time there was no hesitation from the smaller boy.

"Your face must turn a few stomachs."

"Okay ouch." Jack mumbled while Hiccup just shot him a smug smirk back.

"See that could have been me."

"Moving on..." The older male sighed with a roll of his eye's before smirking again. "I think I could make you very happy."

"Why? Are you leaving?" Hiccup snickered as a frown came to the boy's face.

Did everyone know these comebacks or was it just Hiccup?

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you." Hiccup said easily as Jack let out a huff while Toothless chuckled.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Jack asked as he threw his hand's up.

The boy was silent again as he simply raised a brow at Jack.

"Nothing," he mumbled and for once Jack thought he had him, "I can't laugh and talk at the same time."

"Haven't I seen you some place before?" Jack tried again, refusing to give up. He just had to know one that didn't have a comeback.

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." Hiccup said smoothly as Jack felt himself fume.

"Is this seat empty?" He asked as he scooted closer to Hiccup while the boy kept him from getting any closer with a look.

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"Really Jack?" Hiccup said as Jack crossed his arm's.

"Just give me your comeback for it dragon boy or it's the one you're using."

Hiccup let out a long sigh as he dropped his head back for only a moment before he turned back to Jack.

"Yes, and this time keep walking."

"Where have you been all my life?"

Hiccup pressed his lip's together for a moment and Jack was sure this time he had him.

"Where I'll be for the rest of your life- in your wildest dreams." Hiccup said with another smug smirk while Jack growled lowly at him.

"If I could see you naked I'd die happy." He hissed as the younger boy's face went bright red while he seemed to sputter incoherently for a moment.

"Jack!"

"It's a pick up line!" The winter spirit defended while he crossed his arm's over his chest.

"I can't say that to one of the girls! They'd kill me!" Hiccup exclaimed as he pressed his hand to his forehead while a smirk came to Jack's face.

"Well it's the one you're using unless..."

"If I could see you naked I'd die laughing!" Hiccup quickly shouted out, interrupting the older teen before he could finish.

Jack frowned at that though as he scoffed slightly. If Hiccup saw him naked he'd be drooling, he wouldn't even remember how to laugh.

Jack puffed up his cheek's as he dropped his chin in his hand and tapped a rhythm less pattern on his knee with the other one. Finally a light seemed to go off as his last pick up line came to him. With a smirk he leaned right up in the boy's personal space, bringing their face\s inches apart as he reached out a hand to cup the boy's chin.

"Are you an all you can eat buffet where I can lay you on the table and take what I want?"

Hiccup's green eye's went huge as his face went completely red, even to the point of hiding his freckles and making Jack's hand feel warm from holding his chin.

"Wha! I can't-! You can't-! Wait no! Um, You, uh..."

"That one wins!" Jack cheered as he pulled back and threw his hand's up in victory. "That's the winner!" He smirked as he turned back and pointed a finger in the boy's face. "Have fun using that one on the girl you want to win over." He snickered as he picked up his staff and twirled it to rest on his shoulder.

He heard Hiccup let out a long, shaky sigh from behind him and he raised a brow a little when the boy grabbed his elbow and made him turn back around.

His face was even redder now and he seemed to refuse to make eye contact but Jack's mouth dropped open at his next words.

"Hey, are you an all you can eat buffet where I can lay you on the table and take what I want?" He mumbled, his face burning even hotter as Jack just stared down at him with wide, ice blue eye's.

"Uh, I was the girl you were trying to..."

"Yeah." Hiccup said, his face going even redder while a small smile came to Jack's face.

Placing a hand underneath the boy's chin Jack chuckled at the small glare that he was receiving.

"From you, 'hello' would have been enough."


End file.
